


Let's Play

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Seme Shadow, Sex, uke Infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Waking up on a table and having some forcefully injected into you isn't a good day at all. Having your boyfriend and save you could make it worse...or better depending on the aftermath~





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves this and runs for the hills. Enjoy

Waking up on a cold metal table wasn’t what Infinite called pleasing. Waking up and finding out you’re strapped to the table wasn’t pleasing either. Finding out you were kidnapped by someone you once help was infuriating. The jackal growled and tried to break free from the bindings. But, now he was too physically weak to succeed. His body was still adjusting to losing the Phantom Ruby.

Hearing footsteps, Infinite looked at the metal door. It opened revealing the fat fool that took him. A snarl emitted from Infinite’s throat. Eggman will pay for capturing him. The Jackal wasn’t pleased with this situation at all. Not only that, he had a date with Shadow as well. And Infinite hated to be late for anything. Even though the two had been dating for a year and a half.

“Well, well. You’re awake. Excellent, excellent.”

Another snarl. Infinite had spotted a small table that Eggman was heading too. He couldn’t see what was on it, but a quick glimpse of a needle and syringe were bad signs. Infinite struggled against his bonds but to no avail. The fat man’s cackling wasn’t reassuring either. Infinite felt a cold shiver running through his body as the human turned to him. The syringe filled with a clear liquid and Eggman had a wicked smile.

“What are you doing?”

Infinite hissed. He can’t believe how vulnerable he is at this moment. This was humiliating beyond words. And this angered the Jackal. How could this have happened so easily to him? Snarling as the human came closer, Infinite bare his fangs and ears folded back. But, he could do anything will bond to the table. And with how weak his body was at the moment made things worse as well. Eggman smiled and gripped the Jackal’s arm.

“You'll find out soon.”

Infinite screams as the needle pierced his skin and the cold liquid was injected into his system. The Jackal could feel a burning pain in his body. The male snarled as the needle was pulled away from him. Eggman still had a wicked smile. What was injected into him? Infinite was scared to know. Struggling again against his binds, Infinite hissed. Eggman’s chuckling infuriated the Jackal.

“What did you do?”

Infinite felt his body becoming warm. The coolness of the table was now welcoming. But, why was his body so warm? What did Eggman inject into him? Infinite had many questions. But he wanted off this table. And away from the fat man as well. But, his body temperature was rising and he was becoming uncomfortable. Infinite snarled, he wanted out of his binds and to find a place too cool off. Infinite’s eyes widen as a heavy metal thumped was heard. Looking at the door, the Jackal knew someone was not in a good mood.

Were the metal door used stood Shadow...and he is angry. Infinite left his heart leap into his throat. This will not end well. And he’s not the one on the chopping block. The Jackal’s ears pinned to his head. Shadow still scared him, even if the two were now dating. The hedgehog was slowly walking up to the two. Infinite spotted the clenched fist of the hedgehog. The Jackal knew what that meant. Eggman was in for it now.

“Eggman…”

Closing his eyes, Infinite listened to the human’s whimper and then the fists. Feeling the bonds released, the Jackal opened his eyes. And found a hedgehog looming over him. The two didn’t say anything. Though, Eggman’s groaning is heard. Infinite’s face felt warmer than usual. Was it what the human injected into him? Or was Shadow that attractive. Wait? What did he just think? Infinite averted his eyes. This had to be embarrassing. His face has to be cherry red at this point.

“Come on let’s get out of here.”

Infinite blinked as the hedgehog picked him up. The other’s body was cooler than his own, making him lean into the male. His head now resting on the other’s shoulder. The Jackal's eyes closed. For some reason looking at Shadow...did something strange to his body. The hedgehog’s scent isn't helping either.

Shadow had picked the other up to get him off the table. He was going to set him down but noticed the change. He knew the other’s body was warm and his face flushed. Was Infinite ill? If so, why did Eggman have him? Shadow turned to the human and found him unconscious, oops. The hedgehog sighed and chaos controlled out of the building. Out in the open air, Shadow looked down at the Jackal in his arms.

“Are you alright?”

Infinite buried his face into the hedgehog’s collarbone. The Jackal’s arms wrapped around the other’s neck. No, Infinite was not alright in the slightest. He felt strange. Like his body was on fire and his head was swimming. And the hedgehog’s scent was driving him crazy. He started to nuzzle the male’s shoulder.

“No. Eggman injected something into me. I don’t know what’s going on. I feel...strange.”

Shadow blinked. He looked at the nuzzling Jackal and smiled. The male looked cute. But, what did he mean by feeling strange? And what did Eggman inject into him? Shadow sighed and Infinite stopped nuzzling. The hedgehog placed his head against Infinite’s. He noticed something. A scent for the other. It was sweet and light. Like strawberries. Shadow hummed and inhaled the other’s scent. Infinite’s tail wagged allowing the scent to waft about. Shadow purred.

“Mmmmm….you smell good.”

Infinite hummed and tilted his head. His lips meet Shadow’s and the Jackal wags his tail again. Infinite felt Shadow kiss him back and he kissed back in section. But, soon the two broken apart for air. Infinite sighed and leaned against the hedgehog again. His tail wagging behind him. He wanted something more than a kiss. Something more...erotic. Pulling himself up close to the other’s ear, Infinite whispered huskily.

“Mmmhmm...Shadow...I want to play. If you know what I mean.”

Shadow blinked, but the hedgehog was intoxicated by the other’s scent. So, if the Jackal wanted to ‘play’ as he says...he wouldn’t mind at all. Shadow purred and teleported to his bedroom. He placed Infinite on his bed and crawled on top of the Jackal. The hedgehog purred and kissed Infinite again. Shadow parted his lips and slid his tongue against the Jackal's lips. Asking for permission to enter. Which he granted permission. The two battled for dominance in a tongue war with Shadow winning. Exploring the moist cavern of the Jackal, Shadow purred delightfully.

Infinite moans as the hedgehog’s body pressed against his own frame. It felt like his body was on fire and Shadow kissing was driving him mad. The Jackal slide his arms up the other’s back and into his quills. All in a slow manner. Breaking the kiss for air, a thread of saliva hung between the two. Infinite’s soft pants are warm against the hedgehog’s muzzle. The jackal slides his hands onto Shadow’s back. And watches as said hedgehog dips his head, cool lips left a trail of kisses from his jawline down to his neck. 

“Mmmm….Shadow….”

The soft needy moan is music to the mobian’s ears. Shadow smirked and sucks on the other’s neck. Hearing the sharp gasp of the male beneath him was a pleasing sound. The Jackal’s claws dug into his back causing the hedgehog to grunt. Shadow blinked when the other bucked into him. Their privates grinding one another. Releasing the Jackal’s neck, Shadow smirk widened as he pressed his groin against the other’s. A groan vibrated from Infinite’s throat. 

“Frisky are we?” 

Shadow felt the mobain’s member poking out from its sheath. A chuckle poured out of Shadow’s lips as the Jackal's already reddening face turn a deeper shade of crimson. Sitting up, Shadow smirked. Sliding his hand to the Jackal's hard shaft, Shadow gripped the body part. This caused a squeak like noise to leave Infinite’s lips. Pumping the hardened shaft, Shadow makes the other squirm within seconds. Infinite gasps as he quickly reached an orgasm. 

“I thought you’d last longer than that.” 

Infinite growled at the teasing tone the hedgehog gives him. Why did he cum so easily? That was unlike the Jackal and Infinite knew his body well. Was it what Eggman had injected into him. But, right now that didn’t bother Infinite. He wants Shadows and wants him now. A smirk pulled at his lips as an idea came to his mind. Settling into the bed, Infinite hummed. 

“Is that all you got? Did you lose your spunk after my first cumming? That’s a bit sad, Shadow. And I thought you wanted me? Guess I’ll have to play with myself to get satisfied. Though, I guess you won’t mind a show.” 

The hedgehog growled. He knew what the other was doing. Trying to piss him off and it was working. Though, Infinite actually wanted him. But, indeed, Shadow wanted the Jackal as well. But, the hedgehog kept his desire on the down low. But the thought of the other satisfying himself didn’t sit well with him. But, watching the other? Now that did get him a bit aroused. The image of the jackal jerking himself off and moaning his name was a very enticing image. But, Shadow knew of an even better image he liked. 

“While the thought of you giving me a show is very...erotic in itself. I can think of something else I’d like to see you do.” 

Infinite blinked then his eyes traveled to where Shadow was pointing. And his eyes widened. He can see the other’s dick hard and out of its pouch. The Jackal had an idea what the other was referring too. His face reddens and he eyes moved to the side. His given Shadow blowjobs before, the Jackal is rather shy about it. Even with whatever Eggman injected into him, Infinite still was shy about giving blowjobs. And honestly, he wasn’t feeling a blowjob either. 

“Can we...skip...that this time? I’m not feeling it.” 

Shadow purred. Even though he wanted to feel infinite’s warm mouth around his hard cock, he respects boundaries. A nod and Shadow climbed off the Jackal. This allowed the other to turn on to his hands and knees. The hedgehog smiled as the Jackal reviled his hole to him. A soft whine let the hedgehog know how needy the Jackal was feeling. 

Positioning himself and sliding into the tight cavern of the other, Shadow groaned. The moan beneath him fueled the hedgehog’s arousal. He allowed Infinite to adjust to his dick being in him. But, Jackal’s bucking caused Shadow to chuckle. The hedgehog moved, allowing Infinite to adapt to the rhythm. Shadow hummed as Infinite moaned as he moves. 

“Like it? I’m sure you do, my mercenary.”

Infinite groaned as Shadow moved rhythmically inside him. Soon, the Jackal was moving at the same pace as the other. Infinite’s cock twitched as Shadow purred in his ear. He loved Shadow’s smooth talking and being called his mercenary was a real turn on for the Jackal. Infinite bucked into the hedgehog. He wanted Shadow to fuck him and fuck him roughly. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard! I can’t wait anymore!”

Shadow smirked. He’ll follow the other’s request. He loved it rough anyway. Gripping the Jackal’s hips Shadow gave himself leverage. With now rough thrusts the hedgehog snarled in pleasure. The other’s tight hole was squeezed him as he moved over and over. Shadow changed the angle and hit a special spot within the Jackal. 

Infinite cried out as Shadow slammed into him. The small bundle of nerves inside him screams as the hedgehog rammed them over and over. A coil burned in the Jackal’s belly. This feels so good. The Jackal was starting to drool a little. He shuttered as Shadow placed his hand on his hard shaft and pumped him in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“Damn your tight. I’ll fuck you into those sheets if you keep screaming like that.” 

Shadow smirked as the Jackal yipped and cried in pleasure as he abused the bundle of nerves. Though, he doubted Infinite heard him. But, he didn’t care. Shadow felt the coil within him begging to be sprung. And he knew he was close to his climax, seconds away. One hand pumping the Jackal with his thrust, the other braising him on the bed, Shadow growled as he released. 

Infinite screamed as Shadow filled him. A few more strokes on his own dick and the burning coil in him sprung. His own white fluid spilled into Shadow’s hand like a hot geyser. Shadow removed himself and brought his gloved hand up to his mouth and licked the spilled liquid. He then removed his gloves and shoes. Once done, he removed Infinite’s. The jackal had fallen onto the bed and is panting. 

Infinite looked at the hedgehog with half-lidded eyes. His blue and gold eyes slightly dull in tiredness. The Jackal watches Shadow as the hedgehog curls next to him. Bring his arms around the Jackal and pulling him close, the hedgehog lay his head against Infinite’s. Infinite sighed and settled into Shadow’s frame. 

“Don’t know what Eggman gave you, but we’ll figure that out later. After same sleep...and a shower.” 

Infinite let a tired chuckle out. Honestly, he didn’t care at the moment what the human had given him. All he knew that it was something that made him horny as hell. But, with what the liquid now finishing its course, Infinite just wanted to sleep. A sigh leaving his lips, the jackal closed his eyes. Sleep was taking him fast. 

“All in due time. And no shower sex.” 

Shadow pulled the other close and watch him fall asleep. The hedgehog is tired as well. And sleep was taking him just as fast. Head leaning on Infinite’s and ruby orbs covered by eyelids, Shadow let himself drift. Though, he muttered a word before nodding off to the land of dreams. 

“Damn.”


End file.
